The Tides Of War Change Part 2
'The Tides Of War Change Part 2 is the second episode of 'Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Groovy Ranger Arc ''it is also Part two of the three part season premire'' Synopsis Having arrived on Earth, Zeran looks to settle down and put the past behind him, little did he know that his past would come back to haunt him in the form of the first Earth Red Ranger, Francine Hampton. Episodie Zeran took a long sigh before closing his book he was writing in. "Now to find out where on earth I am..." Zeran muttered before turning to the side and noticed a bridge that was the one mile wide, one point seven mile long channel across an ocean. "Golden Gate Bridge? By all thats Holy I'm in San Francisco!" Zeran shouted before suddenly he noticed a strange couple with rainbow like clothes walking past him. "Okaaaaaaaaay? Earth's style has...definitely changed since I was last here, I'll worry about it later I need sometime to myself..." Zeran muttered walking over to a park dubbed "Golden Gate Park" as he sat down on a bench in the park and sighed. "Got room for one more?" a voice said causing Zeran to look up and spotted an older looking man who looked like he was a principal. "Oh sorry, didn't notice you there yes of course." Zeran stated as the older man sat down next to Zeran looking up into the sky. "Quite the nice weather eh?" the man questioned. "Yes, quite warm but, that's normal for California weather." Zeran commented. "so you look like a man who's seen quite a lot of bloodshed. you a veteran?" The man asked causing Zeran to nod. "Something like that, I was apart of the team that raided Dachau." Zeran explained causing the man to squint. "Dachau...nasty event in our history..." The man stated with a sigh. "So what brings you to San Francisco?" The man finally asked after a long pause. "Oh you know, looking to settle down get my head back on straight the works." Zeran explained causing the man to nod. "I understand, after wars that is normally the best thing to do." He stated rubbing under his chin. "Now this is going to seem out of the blue but uh, we are kind of lacking in two classes for teachers can you teach?" The man asked. "That does seem out of the blue but before I answer um what is your name?" Zeran questioned in confusion. "Oh right where are my manners the name Ernest Franklin at your service, Principal at George Washington High." He said extending his hand. "Zeran, Zeran Smith. As for your question PFT can I teach HA!" Zeran laughed pulling out suitcase revealing a crap ton of teaching Degrees. The man looked over Zeran's briefcase with his multiple teaching Degrees the ones that stood out Mathematics, Physics, Biologiy, Ethics and many others were in his briefcase as the man thought for a moment before bringing out his clipboard. "So...Mr. Smith, how are you on teaching double classes?" He asked with a smile. "Oh bah it's nothing, let me guess missing two teachers?" He questioned. "You'd be right on now then-" He started. "PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" A woman's voice shouted as the two of them turned around. She was a women with a short curly hair who looked in 50s who was wearing a conservative secretary dress. "Ah Betsy what is it?" He asked. "You're needed back at school its trouble." She panted. "Let me guess, Brawl with one Francine Hampton involved?" He asked as the women known as Betsy nodded causing the man to sign. "Of course it feels like it's almost once every two months with Francine..." He grumbled. "Pardon me Zeran..." He muttered standing up and grumbled to himself heading into the school. "Hmmm I don't know something is telling me to follow well eh what they hey I got nothing more to do right." Zeran said slowly following the Principal. Once Inside Zeran flinched as he saw a right hook nail a blonde right on the eye sending her into the lockers banging her head against the lockers. "You wanna repeat that Miranda?!" The women snapped, she was a blonde haired woman who was current dawning the look of this era of earth but one thing that stood out was a bright red shirt. "I said Francine, you and that godless heathen girlfreind of yours don't belong in this school." The girl known as Miranda scowled. "OKAY THAT'S IT!" Francine snapped in anger. Francine quickly delivered a right hook to this woman causing Zeran who was watching to flinch in pain. "Thats gotta hurt...but I swear I've seen that hook somewhere before." Zeran muttered as Francine quickly lifted her up before landing a blow to the stomach causing the woman to stumble backwards coughing. "FRANCINE HAMPTON! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ernest shouted as Miranda smirked a little bit but her face quickly turned paled. "FRANCINE! MIRANDA MY OFFICE NOW! REST OF YOU RETURN TO CLASS!" He bellowed as Francine and Miranda did as they were told while the other students returned to their class mumbling something about it just getting good. "Sir we got another problem." The Secretary stated as Ernest groaned in annoyance. "Who is it this time I got enough problems on my plate." He grumbled in annoyance. "Its Royce sir, the young man was seen beating the tar out of one of the local bullies again." She explained as Ernest sighed holding a hand to his temple. "Alright send him in.." Ernest stated as a rather big but muscular man was sent in as Ernest snapped his fingers to a seat as Royce nodded sitting down. "Alright first, let me deal with you two Francine, Miranda might I ask what happened out there?" He asked. "She just attacked me out of nowhere!" Miranda snapped. "riiiight Miranda considering your reputation and how Francine is I find that VERY hard to believe." Ernest stated. "She was insulting me and my girlfreind with the D word again Mr. Franklin." Francine explained. "Well it's unnatural girls like you shouldn't be here heathen!" She snapped. "YOU WANT A BROKEN NECK?!" Francine snapped as Francine and Miranda glared at each other as lighting was seen shooting from their eyes in anger as the Principal and Royce sweatdropped. "I see, well Mrs. Hampton I've given you three chances and despite the reasoning behind them I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend for one week." Mr. Franklin stated as Francine sighed while Miranda smirked but was quickly turned around based on Ernest's next comment. "However, YOU MIRANDA! are Suspended for two weeks!" Ernest snapped causing the young lady to look at him like he was crazy. "WHAT?! YOUR TAKING THIS HEATHEN'S SIDE?!" Miranda shouted. "THAT'S THREE WEEKS DO I HEAR FOUR?!" Mr. Franklin shouted. "THIS ISN'T THE END PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN!" She snapped. "THAT'S A WHOLE MONTH WANNA MAKE IT LONGER?!" He snapped as the woman stormed out causing the Princepal to cough regaining his composure before he spoke. "Now Francine, before you go get your stuff I hate to ask but is that house near your home still open for buying?" He asked as Francine thought for a moment before nodding. "Well there is someone I'd like you to go see I just met who is looking for a place to stay and show him around can you do that?" Franklin asked. "Consider it done Sir, Thanks for your help." She said and just like that left the room not knowing about the dark forces at work up in the depths of space and those forces would change her life, permanently. Francine slowly walked outside as she looked around the area and blinked. "I swear this is where Franklin told me to meet this person." She stated and was about to light a cigarette before felt three taps on the shoulder as she turned around. "HI THERE!" He shouted causing Francine to fall backwards onto her ass in shock. Zeran let out a howl of laughter before speaking. "Gotta watch yourself around me girl! Oh right where are my Manners." He stated before helping her up quickly dusting her hand before shaking her hand rapidly. "The names Smith, Zeran Smith, Delighted to meet you." He grinned. after a few moments had passed Zeran had been starting to worry before suddenly. "JESSICA! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" A voice shouted and even though he had only known her for a few moments, Zeran could tell that it was Francine however, the temper in her voice sounded...familiar.. "That temper feels familiar but that didn't sound good, we must investigate NINJA STYLE!" Zeran shouted before disappearing into the school. Zeran zoomed in as he began hearing a conversation from the girls bathroom. "F-F-Francine this isn't what it looks like!" The other female voice tried to argue. "OH REALLY?! SO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T JUST CATCH YOUR LIPS ON ANOTHER WOMAN?!" Francine snapped causing the woman to flinch. "Time and time I've gave you a chance and time and time again you blew it well guess what I'M DONE! YOU AND ME ARE THOUGH!" Francine snapped. Before the girl could even argue Francine stormed out of the bathroom as Zeran flinched. "talk about a weird way to start my day on Earth." Zeran stated following Francine out of the school. Meanwhile up in space Zerak was humming as him and Groarke were finishing up the palace for their base of operation as Zerak laughed. "With no power rangers, this planet is doomed HAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed a rather evil laugh as Groarke smirked. "Time to prepare the Tenga's." Groarke grinned evilly. Backdown on Earth Francine had just lit a cigerate trying to let the stress of that break up out as Zeran slowly tipp toed behind her and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to jump before she turned around and sighed seeing it was only Zeran. "Francine I heard everything, here walk with me." Zeran stated as Francine sighed following Zeran as they started down the pathway towards her house. "Trust me when I say this my dear, you are not the only one who has been though this before. A woman..." Zeran stated pausing for a moment. "Once Broke my heart." He said causing Francine to blink at him. "She did?" Francine asked. "She did, she played with my emotions. However, Its not the broken heart that makes the person its what you do from that moment forward that will define you my dear." Zeran explained with a small smile. Soon enough Francine and Zeran arrived at Francine's doorstepp as she knocked on the door it flung open. "SAM HILL FRANCINE WHAT IS- Francine?" he asked seeing his little girl crying as he brought her in close. "Shhh, its okay dear let it out." the man stated as Francine was crying into his shirt. Zeran quietly stepped back and let the father and daughter have their conversation. "Alright dear go inside and clear up then we can talk." Gene said as Francine nodded heading inside as Gene looked up. "Thanks for walking my da-" He started before seeing the man in front of him and blinked a few times. "C-C-Commander Smith?" He questioned. Mentally Zeran felt a pang of regret in knowing how short the human lifespan was to that of his people. But, even though he was older, Zeran saw signs of the, at times, brash and ornery young "Bulldog" who had been the best second-inb-command of his unit he'd hgad in any of the numerous wars he'd fought in over the centuries. Zeran smiled warmly, "Hello, gene." and then saw the man was standing at military attention. "Oh come off it, Bulldog, there's no need for that I'm not in the military anymore. But it's good to see you, boy. I take it Delilah has been good to you?" He asked. "Uh yes sir." Gene stated turning around. "Hey, Delilah!" He called out before smirking. "We got an old freind here to see us!" Gene bellowed as Delilah was coming down with a slowly calming down Francine. Zeran fumed and leapt up and down as he shouted, "GENE HAMPTON, WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED..." and then stopped in the middle of his rage/chastisment as he suddenly realized what he's walked into. "You did that on purpose, Gene!" he said offering up a mildly perturbed glare. "That I did." Gene said with a smirk. "OH! Zeran, good lord you don't look any different than the days when you were in the military with my husband." Delilah stated as Francine now recovering from her break down raised an eyebrow. "No different than the military days?" She questioned herself. "Good cleaning living Delilah, good clean living." Zeran answered before he asked, "May I come in?" Zeran questioned. "Of course, Of course." She said waving Zeran in meanwhile, Francine was rubbing her eyes. 'good clean living my ass something aint right here...' Francine muttered to herself. Zeran stepped into the house. Zeran looked around and noticed on one wall a copy of California registered business liscenece. "So," Zeran asked of his old war friend. "Got into the business of selling vaccum cleaners like you aspired to huh?" Zeran asked. "Haha you could say that things have changed since the war," Gene stated with a grin as Francine rolled her eyes pulling away from her mother. "Dad as much as I'd LOVE to hear some of your war stories." Francine said as Gene laughed rubbed her head. "That's my firecracker. What's up sweetheart?" He questioned. "I have asked by Princepal Franklin to show Zeran the house for sale." Francine explained causing Gene to blink looking at Zeran. "Moving into town Zeran?" Gene asked. Zeran chuckled and answered, "it's true, Gene, I've been wandering about for sometimes, problems in my home country that kind of thing. But I thought San Francisco and my second home of The U.S. might be a good place to set some roots and settle down for a little while." Zeran explained, "Well hot damn its going to be nice to see you around town again Commander." Gene grinned as Francine smiled opening the door. "Come on Zeran, the house isn't going to grow legs and walk to you." Francine giggled. Zeran, as he headed to the door with Francine he chuckled. "Interesting description Francine-girl." he looedk to gene and Deliliah. "Once I'm settled in perhaps you'll stop by for a few rounds of cards?" he asked. "Sounds like a plan, hope you haven't lost your touch on cards commander." Gene smirked with a teasing motion of his hands. Zeran smirked slyly, "Oh you'd be surprised." He said in a tone that said, "Bring on your best, boy, I'll bet I can still take you down at cards, just like in the war." Zeran said and with those words, Zeran and Francine headed out the door. As the strolled through the neighborhood they talked of other things. Meanwhile a car passed by playing San Francisco by Scott McKenzie. Zeran was finished with another story. "And then...your father grabbed the man who called Rosemund the um...n-word and without another word decks him before saying, 'Don't you dare talk to my buddy that way again, boy! he may not be the same skin color as me but he damn sure well bleeds the same shade of red' Needless to say the pompous idiot was shaking like a little girl." Zeran stated as The two bursted out laughing. Up ahead they saw a one level suburban house with several well trimmed bushes and a sign saying it was for sale. the front door to the covered porch opened and a rather gangly looking man who looked more than just a trifle nervous stepped out dressed in the attire of someone who's worked for many years in selling residential properties. "Looks like we are just in time! HEY EXCUSE ME!" Francine shouted calling to the man who was coming out of the house sighing before jumping in shock hearing Francine's voice and turned around. "Er Y-Y-yes?" He asked as Francine smiled pointing to Zeran. "My freind here was looking to buy the house if its still on the market." She stated. Zeran walked up and nodded his confirmation. "You look like you've been having some trouble selling this place. Well...I'd very much like to buy it." Zeran said with a small smile. "Oh you have no idea how much that would make my day, how would you like to pay?" the man asked hoping he could FINALLY sell this house. "How much is the price of purchase, sir?" Zeran asked, "Well lets see with a house this size and nicely cleaned up they are wanting about $100,000 for it" The man explained as Francine looked at Zeran if he had this kind of money...they were going to have to have a talk. Zeran smirked and thought to himself mentally 'Good thing I got all my money out before the Stock Market crash of 1929 otherwise I wouldn't be able to pull this sort of thing.' Zeran moved to his sport coat...and from a pocket on the inside pulled out the exact amount of money needed. "I believe this should cover everything?" he asked politely. The man's mouth dropped as Francine rose an eyebrow as the man slowly counted it. "Uh yeah this is the amount." He said before pulling out the keys and handed them to Zeran. "Uh I'll stop by with the receipt tomorrow." He said slowly taking off. Zeran leapt into the air and clikced his heels together. "Wonderful," he said merrily. "Now I have a place to call home here." Zeran then opened the door and found a light switch. Turbning it on he looked around and smiled. "Yes, yes indeed this will do, this will do nicely." He then stepped out and waved Francine in. "Ladies first." Francine nodded entering the room followed behind by Zeran and once both were in the home Francine closed the door before looking at Zeran. "Alright Zeran, Spill." She stated not taking her eyes off Zeran. Zeran, who had been looking around the empty house looked at Francine as his face furrowed. "Whatever are you talking about, Francine?" Zeran asked. "Oh I don't know, looking no older than 30 yet you were my dads commander and able to drop one-hundrand thousand like its nothing your not from around here are you?" Francine asked. Zeran sighed and thought to himself. "Zordon-sensei, forgive me but she is the daughter of my friend and colleague from World War II. And I sense something unique about her. therefore she needs to know." he stated to himself as Zeran closed his eyes for a moment to organize his thoughts. "My dear," he began after several moments. "You have no idea how right you are." He asked. "Try me, I'm not one to shrug off anything I come across how right am I?" Francine asked. Zeran examined her and noted the backpack she was carrying. "You have a pen or pencil in that backpack of yours, my dear?" he asked. Francine blinked before pulling her backpack out and pulled out her favorite Pen and smiled. "Will this work?" She questioned holding up a red pen she always kept with her. Zeran nodded. "Oh yes, yes indeed that will do." he said in a delighted tone. "Now just set it on the ground." he instructed. Francine nodded and slowly placed it on the ground she didn't know what this had to do with anything but maybe just maybe it would reveal some stuff about Zeran to her. Zeran extended his left hand and pointed his index finger at the pen. Gently the pen began to lift off the ground and float in midair...right in front of Francine! Francine's eyes widened as she reached out and took it and nothing seemed different from it as she looked at Zeran before speaking. "So what you're a real life Gandalf?" She asked. Zeran released his magical hold on the pen which dropped into Francine's hand gently...before he burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something funny?" Francine asked looking at Zeran as if he was crazy at how he was laughing. "i-I-I I'm sorry, Francine, it's just..." he snickered. "I actually met J.R.R. Tolkien a number of years ago. Good writer but so much of his magical theory he got it wrong, he got it all wrong." Zeran laughed. "I see...but am I right about calling you a wizard?" Fraincine asked in confusion this Zeran was...something else that was for sure. Zeran after a few moments got a hold of himself. "That's right, Francine, I am a genuine wizard." Zeran then extended his right hand. His staff appeared anf floated into it, the red gem glowing with mystic energy. Zeran then waved his free hand and a portal opened up. "Now how about we make this place more Comfortable?" Zerna the began to dance around as he sang/chanted 'Hockity pockity biffity boof, prestidigitonium!" Zeran shouted. "Hopity what?" She questioned before seeing furniture starting to move into the house almost floating as she sweat dropped. Finally everything was set into place. Zeran led Francine over to one of two sofa sitting around a coffee table with a clear glass top and being held up by curved gold-colored support. "Take a seat." Zeran said to her Francine nodded taking a seat before looking into Zeran's eyes and blinked. "Zeran...are you okay? Your eyes to me they look like they are lacking Spirit.." Francine muttered. Zeran looked surprised at first. Then Francine saw his face darken. as all the burdens Zeran had been holding back burst out on his face. "I,." he said in a sad tone.. "...guess you've got your mother's knack for observation. Gene could never really put anything past her, and neither could I. That was why she was such a good during the war." Zeran muttered. "I've been told that a lot...do you want to talk about it?" Francine questioned a little concerned for Zeran. Now something seemed very wrong, now she could just feel it. Zeran sighed feeling the weight of all his burdens coming down on him heavily. "My dear, you should know I'm not just a wizard. Tell me do you believe in sentient life on other worlds?" He asked. "Yeah, though my dad just believes them to be bugged eyed alien creatures." She said with a small giggle. Zeran winced, "Oh by all that's holy. Your father has obviously watched too many of those B-rated campy Sci-Fi movies in the local theaters. Typical, the boy always did have a secret passion for sci-fi." Zeran with a small chuckle before Zeran took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began. "My dear, I'm going to tell you a long and, at many points, dark story. For starters, let me tell you about a world named Zendaria and a man named Zeros who fell in love with a human woman from 12th century England." Zeran explained. "Alright.," Francine stated as she quickly whipped out a notepad to make sure she got everything down about Zeran and his past. Well, his family's. Zeran then told Francine of how his father had fallen in love with his mother, Sarah, when he had visited 12th Century Earth. "My father eventually had to flee Earth but not before he scooped my mother and spirited her away. that damned so-called Priest of God had a very unhealthy obsession with my mother. And I know Father wasn't about to let my mother be burned at the stake for being falsely accused of being a witch." Zeran explained. "I see so you're from outer space interesting, however, there is more to this story to why your spirit is broken isn't there?" Francine asked. Zeran nodded his head. "To continue this story, let me tell you about a man who is my brother by blood, the sister who we cared about..." Zeran shivered as tears began to flow forth. "And lost, and how it caused my brother to be corrupted into a murderous megalomaniac monster!" Zeran stated. Francine listened to the story before speaking. "So let me see if I got this straight, your brother turned into a mad man due, to losing your sister to free will as he blames?" Francine asked before sighing. "Zeran no offense but, your brother sounds no better than, the man my dad helped fight Adolf Hitler, lovely so we got an intergalactic version of him...fan freakin tastic..." Francine muttered. "You forget, girl, I fought in World War Ii I was at D-Day with your father. I've faced more than my fair share of Nazis. Unfortunately, Zerak, has become far worse than Hitler. Hitler was insane, my brother knows exactly what he's doing. But yes, my brother is a monster hell bent on taking over this world, not just to end free will but spit in our mother's face." Zeran stated before he shivered. "Now, Francine, comes the darkest part of my story. Let me tell you about multiple groups of young people known as Power Rangers, as well as 'it'!" Zeran stated and once he started to speak of his tale Francine could see the fear and mental trauma on the man's face. Francine slowly listened to the story and, nodded. "So, that's the story...tell me Zeran, have you been home since your sister's death?" Francine questioned raising an eyebrow. Zeran thought for a long moment and then said, "Not since...the funeral. Between my brother, the Power Rangers, It, and my own guilty conscience I haven't been able to face my parents after my monumental failures." Zeran said with a sad sigh. "Zeran, I'll tell the Principal you're going to be out for a day, take this time and go home, go see your family." She said before, shaking her head. "This is when you need them the most.," Francine added. "I'm...I'm not sure Francine, I love my father and mother dearly but...how could I face them. Or Kira's former Fiancee Rourik, or any of my friends back on Zendaria after all my failures." Zeran added visibly trembling fearing what would happen if he went back "Zeran...they are your family and friends, if they know the truth they won't blame you. Trust me I've made a few mistakes that, I'm not proud of." Francine stated with a gentle smile. Zeran got to his feet. "You're...you're right of course, you have Gene's good sense. All right, Francine, I'll go home." He looked outside and saw the sun was setting. "You should get home too, my dear, so your parents don't worry." He then looked around and said, "Watch yourself, Francine, I have a funny feeling there may be trouble in the wind." Zeran muttered. "I will." Francine said slowly getting up and heading out the door. "Take care Zeran, see you soon.." Francine added with a small smile leaving the house. Zeran took several shaky breaths before he raised his staff and called out, "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" and with those words he turned into a beam of light and shot upwards leaving no sign he'd been there and no sigh of his teleportation or ceiling of the room in the house. On the Planet Of Zendaria, the scenery was like earth, however, a few major things to note were the massive skyscrapers, flying cars and a lot more peaceful than earth. However, things didn't stay that way as Zeran teleported in before the wizards were surrounded by soldiers aiming guns at him. Zeran dropped his staff and raised his hands. He looks round as he smiled pleasantly and asked, "Is there a problem, officers?" He asked but, his eyes however, made it clear he knew he was in the soup this time. "ZERAN!" One of them shouted pushing his way through the soldiers. "What have I told you about calling us BEFORE teleporting in?!" The man snapped in anger. Zeran chuckled sheepishly. "Um...hi, Royam," he said to one of hsi childhood friends trying to sound casual. "How's the wife and kids?" he asked. "Great, now do you mind telling me why you teleported in without telling us?!" He questioned. Zeran's childhood friend the moment he saw the dark look on his childhood friend's face realized the bad mental state Zeran was in. "I...I came to see my parents' he said reluctantly. Trying to hide his face...Royam, catching the look of shame. "I see...Alright boys false alarm!" Royam shouted as the soldiers grumbled angrily taking off. "Your parents are still living on their home in Ardisford, do you need a lift?" He asked. "Considering I Haven't Had time" He said, before muttering under his breath. "or wanting" He added under his breath before shaking his head and continued. "to renew my license, yeah...yeah I'll take the lift." Zeran stated. The young man nodded pulling up his car and motioned for Zeran to get in before speaking. "Also my friend, there was nothing you could've for her Zeran, she chose her fate, it wasn't your fault." He stated turning towards the road waiting for his friend to get into the car. Zeran looked at his friend and said, "Thank you, Royam, I promise next time I'll contact Zendaria Port authorities so that you and the the military don't have to be called out again." Zeran grimaced and said, "I know The prime Minister and the Military have been on High alert since...Zerak." Zeran muttered. "That we have...I can't believe Zerak was such a damn moron of everything to blame Kira's death, he blames Free Will! That Stupid Son of-" He started before breathing. "Sorry..." he muttered shaking his head. Zeran held his head. "Crude, Royam, but essentially correct my brother is a 14-karat idiot, I can't believe I'm related to him." Zernan then looked at his friend. "You'd better get back to duty, send my regards to Ruyuka and the girls." Zeran muttered getting out of Royam's car. Zeran felt his breaths coming shakily, his body was trembling. 'By all that's holy' the wizard thought. 'I'm back again, but...will Mom and Dad even forgive for...what happened. I know Royam has but what about Rourik and what about Mom and Dad? Kira was their baby girl. Will they hate me, will they slam the door in my face when they see me?' He muttered but, Zeran was so caught up in his thought he never saw the infamous surprise step that tripped him...and set him flying face first into the door. "Ooh," he groaned. "Gonna' feel that one in the morning." He muttered slowly coming up. "NO! THE COOKIES AREN'T READY YET DEAR!" he heard from in the house followed by "Awww but dear" and "No buts!" from inside the home he was about to knock on. Zeran took several long slow deep breaths as he recovered from his ordeal. Checking to make sure no one had seen his...embarrassing accident Zeran tentatively lifted a hand. His staff appeared in it and he tapped on the door with it. "Now please go get that my dear." The voice said, the male voice muttered to himself going over to open the door and blinked when he did. "Zeran?" The man asked. Zeran looked away. "Hello..." Zeran said before he gulped down a lump and said, "Father." "Zeran, are you okay my boy, you don't look yourself.." the man muttered. Zeros' fatherly instincts as always were absolutely correct as he saw his son shivering. Zeran turned to his father and the father of Zeran Smith saw the tear streaked face and the look of a man whose spirit had been completely broken and had been desperately trying to hide it. "Zeran...come in let us talk.." Zeros muttered as he lead his boy in and closed the door behind them. Category:Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Category:Groovy Ranger Arc Category:HollowOmega